


Consequences

by loyallokigirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Past Underage, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyallokigirl/pseuds/loyallokigirl
Summary: Anakin is 16 and pregnant. Small fluffly drabble (non descriptive mention of past underage)





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Dreamwidth Star Wars Kink Meme [prompt](http://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=585802#cmt585802): Anakin is maybe a little promiscuous and one of his drunken encounters results in him getting knocked up. What does he do? Does he want to keep the kid? What is Obi-Wan's reaction? What is the council's reaction? Make it dumb and silly or sad and angsty, I don't care. I just want to see pregnant Anakin and poor Obi-Wan having to help him deal with it.

"Obi-Wan, pleeeeeaaase! I neeeeeeeed it."  
  
Sighing in defeat, Obi-Wan closed his eyes against the far-to-effective puppy-eyes his now heavily pregnant Padawan was aiming his way and turned towards the kitchen without a word. Seemingly understanding Obi-Wan's unspoken acquiescence of his request (demand), Anakin suddenly perked up and offered a chipper "Thanks!" to Obi-Wan's retreating back.  
  
Stepping into the kitchen to fix up a sickening combination of savory and sweat foods Anakin had been craving, Obi-Wan lamented that he really needed to talk to his Padawan about taking responsibility for his actions and taking care of himself. After all, it wasn't Obi-Wan who sneaked his way out of the temple on multiple occasions to engage in sexual dalliances with men far to old for him. Yet here he was, doing all the work surrounding the consequences of those excursions.   
  
He remembered the day Anakin had told him, watery eyed and diminutive in a style far unlike Anakin, that he was pregnant at the tender age of 16. After overcoming what was in hindsight shock and panic but felt at the time more like a stroke, Obi-Wan had grilled the contrite teenager for details of exactly HOW the SITH HELLS this could have HAPPENED! (Okay, maybe the yelling had been unfair, and it had pushed Anakin to tears, but in Obi-Wans defense it was a damn surprise)  
  
After sobbing in misery within the warmth of Obi-Wan's apologetic arms for several minutes, Anakin had finally spilled about his adventures to Coruscant's underworld. At first it had been a simple mix of rebellion and curiosity, but when people, especially older men, started displaying and interest in him - an interest Anakin found himself returning - he'd indulged. After all, what was the harm right?  
  
Completely missing the potential for harm that comes from Anakin being a) underage and b) apparently uneducated on the concept of safe sex.   
  
Still, hard as it had been for Anakin and Obi-Wan to come to terms with what was happening, it was ten times more dramatic when telling the council. If Obi-Wan's reaction had been like a stroke, the Councils reaction would have been better described as a series of simultaneous heart attacks. After about 2 hours of shouting and accusations, threats of dismissal (For both Anakin and Obi-Wan) and sadly, a few more Anakin-tears, the council had agreed that it was accidental and let the issue go (though he doubted it would be forgiven.) After all, it was hardly completely unprecedented with so many hormonal teenagers around.  
  
Finally finishing up with Anakin's meal, Obi-Wan trudged back into the living area of their shared accommodations and handed the plate over to a grinning Anakin.   
  
"Oh Force, thank you Master, I am famished" The Padawan said, almost reverently as he wasted not one second before stuffing his face and humming in delight. Fighting a smile at his admittedly adorable apprentice, Obi-Wan moved to the end of the couch on which Anakin was lounging and tapped at the feet resting there, requesting to sit down. Settling in with Anakin's feet on his lap, he realized the swelling on the boys ankles was actually visible now it was so bad. Taking pity on Anakin, and knowing that all his request/demands really came from needing help, Obi-Wan began gently rubbing at the sore joint.   
  
Immediately, Anakin groaned in relief and threw his head back against the arm of the chair, "Ah! Oh that is _so_ nice Master _thank_ you." The sentiment was only slightly ruined by the mouthful of half chewed food it was spoken around but Obi-Wan smiled anyway, glad to make this easier for his Padawan. Because, at the end of the day, despite this being the result of his own reckless choices, it was a hell of a lot for a 16 year old to go through. And, it was Obi-Wans job to care for his apprentice.


End file.
